


[Podfic of] i put my hand out, unfolded, into the sunlight

by the24thkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: In which Bokuto Kotarou is woefully inept at conveying his feelings, and Akaashi Keiji has a sort-of superpower. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i put my hand out, unfolded, into the sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685363) by [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin). 



**Length:** 32:41

 **Download link:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20put%20my%20hands%20out.mp3), with thanks to paraka  

 

**Reader's Notes:**

 

My first Haikyuu podfic, with more to follow. I love this pairing, and I'm really glad that carafin has blanket permission so I could record this wonderful story about them. I hope you enjoy listening to it! 

 

(And I hope you appreciate my restraint in not using Pour Some Sugar On Me as music for this. ;D)

 


End file.
